This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various types of fasteners are often used to connect mating components in products, vehicles, and other environments. One type of fastener is a U-base fastener. U-base fasteners (or U-base clips) are of particular use to easily attach two mating components to one another. One component typically has a feature such as a rib that is received into the U-base fastener and the rib is secured within the U-base fastener. The component can then be secured to a second component by inserting the U-base fastener into an opening in the second component. A barb or other feature of the U-base clip typically retains the rib inside the U-base fastener and other elements of the U-base clip secure the U-base clip in the opening in the second component.
One application for U-base clips is in the context of securing components at a desired location in a vehicle. Such components in vehicles can include interior trim components, exterior trim components, fascia components and various other covers, ornamentation and the like. In these and other applications, the insertion force required to insert the rib into the U-base fastener and the insertion force required to insert the U-base fastener into the opening are important characteristics. The retention force, the force required to remove the U-base fastener from the opening, is also an important characteristic. Other characteristics of U-base fasteners are also important, including the size of the fastener, the ability to use the fastener in variety of applications, the ease and efficiency of manufacturing the fastener, the reliability and durability of the fastener, the cost of the fastener and others.